


Earth Tones (#230 Dull)

by ladygray99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's wings aren't what Dean expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Tones (#230 Dull)

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as Castiel/Dean if you like

Dean had only seen them in shadow and yet he still always thought they'd be white.

When Cas spread his wings, dull brown like a sparrows, it made Dean strangely happy. Cas wasn't a white wing kind of angel. He could drink, and fight, and wasn't above scrabbling in the dirt.

Dean reached out to touch. Cas shifted away.

“Do all angels have brown wings?”

Cas looked embarrassed. “No. Just me. My brother's have wings of every brilliant color and our Father gave me these.”

Dean smiled. “I like ‘em. They suite you. Besides you'd look weird with Technicolor wings.”


End file.
